


homecoming

by StrangerInAStrangeLand



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerInAStrangeLand/pseuds/StrangerInAStrangeLand
Summary: Ironstrange Weekly Challenges: Coming Home





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble as i prepare to start my bingo card

In the soul stone, Stephen had nothing better to do than meditate. 

Well, it wasn't really meditating. It was more like a reflection on the events that just went down. He'd close his eyes, cross his legs, and float above the imaginary ground as he became reacquainted with his memories.

Death was weird. Some might even say it was strange. But for Stephen, it was a familiar feeling. Not to say turning into dust was comfortable, but at least he was prepared. 

Honestly, he just wished the injuries sustained beforehand didn't correlate with his "deceased" consciousness. Now he would have to spend an indefinite amount of time with a terrible concussion. 

He knew it was inevitable. He knew who would live and who would die. And he knew everything would turn out okay in the end.

But until then, he would wait. Soon, they would win, and he and everyone else would return to the living realm. It was almost exciting to think about it.

He'd go home soon enough. He'll return to the Sanctum, don the Eye of Agamotto once more, and finally go to lunch with Wong. 

As he meditated, he whispered a song to himself as he kept these thoughts in check.

"I am coming home to you, if it's the last thing that I do..."


End file.
